battlerallyfandomcom_id-20200217-history
Saphire Raven
"I swear on oath that I WILL protect my brother at any cost, by any means necessary" — Shira saat menghadap putri Louise Carminehttps://refsheet.net/beeprimetf/Shira'Saphire Raven' atau akrabnya dipanggil "Shira" adalah karakter original di Battle Rally: Academy. Ia adalah seorang siswi asrama Horns of Behemoth. Shira sendiri adalah siswi yang urakan, dan sangat menginginkan kebebasan untuk melakukan hal yang ia inginkan. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu ia tumbuh menjadi pribadi dewasa yang tidak memercayai siapapun kecuali orang terdekatnya. Kata - kata yang dilontarkannya pun semakin sarkastik, namun walau begitu ia masih mampu menyelesaikan masalah dengan kepala dingin. Latar Belakang Terlahir dari keluarga yang berlatar belakang militer, Shira tumbuh dan besar dalam didikan yang ketat oleh orang tuanya. Seiring waktu berjalan, kedua orang tuanya pun mulai sibuk sehingga Shira dilatih oleh kakaknya, Onyx Crowe yang merupakan alumni Wings of Ziz (sekarang sudah menjadi Prajurit Elit di pulau barat kerajaan KMI). Saat Shira berumur 7 tahun tepat di hari ulang tahunnya, Onyx mengajak Shira berlatih di tengah hutan sambil memberikannya sebuah shotgun dan pisau tempur sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. Berharap suatu saat ia bisa melihat adiknya menginjak kaki di Valora Academy. Naas saat mereka asik berlatih, sepasang monster dari portal dimensi yang retak datang memburu dan memisahkan mereka berdua. Kejadian ini menewaskan Onyx dan membuat Shira mengurung diri selama 7 tahun karena trauma. Setelah mengurung diri dalam rasa takut selama 7 tahun, Shira akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk keluar. berbekal dengan pinta dan senjata mendiang kakaknya serta gauntlet hasil reforge dari hadiahnya, ia pun siap berjalan menuju Valora Academy agar bisa melindungi keluarganya. Penampilan Memiliki fisik dari ayahnya namun dengan paras dari ibunya membuat Shira lebih unggul dalam urusan fisik dibandingkan dengan mendiang kakaknya. Shira terlahir dengan kulit coklat bermata kuning madu yang memiliki rambut pedek hitam lebat dengan ahoge yang panjang diatasnya. Saat mengaktifkan Death Grip, maka matanya akan menyala terang. Pre-Timeskip Shira mengenakan seragam Valora tanpa mengancingnya dengan kaus hitam setengah lengan dan celana tempur merah dilengkapi oleh sarung tangan dan sepasang boots tempur milik mendiang kakaknya. Ia tidak lupa dengan ikat pinggang magnetik dan kantung-kantung amunisinya. Shira mengenakan syal merah pemberian mendiang kakaknya. Post-Timeskip Shira masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama, hanya dirapihkan dan ia memakai celana perang mendiang kakaknya. Ia pun menciptakan armor dan menambah gauntlet untuk kedua kakinya agar bisa mengimbangi berat tubuhnya saat memakai armor. Di armornya terdapat kode Delta-07 (Δ-07). Rambutnya juga dirapihkan sedikit, terlihat dengan salah satu poni sampingnya yang dikebelakangkan. Setiap tempur Shira juga lebih sering memakai syalnya untuk menyembunyikan ekspresinya. Kepribadian Walau terlihat tegas dan galak, Shira sebenarnya lugu dan ceria seperti anak seusianya. Shira lebih dikenal iseng dan suka mencuri perbekalan ketiga asrama. Terlebih karena ia adalah salah satu anggota OSIS, Shira lebih sering menyalahgunakan kekuasaan ini untuk bolos dari pelajaran yang ia benci dan mencuri makanan atas nama organisasi dan ekskul yang ia dirikan; senggol bacok. Ia juga dikenal sangat cerewet dan banyak omong, namun omongannya selalu berakhir persuasif. Setelah insiden chaos ''di dalam akademi. Shira menjadi lebih dewasa dan pendiam namun pembawaannya selalu dingin seolah ia memandang rendah siapapun yang melawannya. Ia pun tidak segan menyerang bahkan membunuh siapapun jika tidak sepikiran dengannya. Shira juga lebih sedikit bicara setelah insiden ini. Alat dan Kemampuan Gaya bertarung Shira cukup agresif dan lebih bertumpu pada teknik ''CQC (close quarter combat). Selain itu karena ia memiliki fisik yang tangguh dan lincah layaknya seekor singa, Ia bahkan mampu menghindari serangan dekat lawan secara mendadak karena refleknya yang bagus. Dilatih oleh kakaknya yang merupakan alumni Wings of Ziz, Shira pun dibekali beberapa kemampuan seperti marksmanship dengan akurasi sempurna dan keahlian untuk memegang segala jenis senjata tempur. Ironis meski keahlian marksmanship''nya akurat, Shira jarang memakai keahlian ini untuk membidik dan lebih sering menggunakan keahlian ini untuk mencari titik lemah lawan. Walau begitu, ketahanan Shira terhadap serangan musuh masih lemah sehingga kemungkinan memar dan terpental lebih besar meski telah memakai ''Death Grip. Semenjak insiden chaos di Pulau Valora, Shira lebih waspada terhadap lingkungan sekitar. Ia pun lebih memfokuskan eagle eye-nya untuk mengamati lingkungan, ia juga lebih sering terlihat membawa pistolnya. Senjata Faust Faust adalah ''CCSG (Close Combat Shotgun Gauntlet)'' hasil tempa dari shotgun dan pisau tempur miliknya yang merupakan hadiah dari mendiang kakaknya. Faust sendiri ajalah senjata utama Shira yang membantunya memberikan tenaga ekstra dan menambah kecepatan pada tubuhnya. Faust juga memiliki pisau laser yang diaktifkan melalui sensor saraf. Geist Dulunya dinamai Corvid ''oleh mendiang kakaknya. Namun diubah menjadi ''Geist setelah dipegang oleh Shira. Geist sendiri adalah ''DMGR (Dual Melee Gun Rifle), merupakan senjata dengan pisau plasma yang bisa diubah menjadi 4 versi: * Dual Dagger * Double Sword * Sniper Rifle * Submachine Gun Ketika Shira membawa ''Geist, ia pun harus siap membawa kantong amunisi tambahan karena variasi senjatanya mempengaruhi pelurunya. Schwarz and Jä'ger (Timeskip)' Schwarz sendiri adalah bentuk improvisasi dari Faust yang merupakan ''CCSB (Close Combat Shotgun Boots). ''Schwarz sendiri merupakan ekstensi agar Shira tetap menjaga kelincahannya walaupun menggunakan Jäger. Sedangkan Jäger sendiri adalah '''RVWB' (Retractable Venom Wing Blade) dimana tiap mata pisau pada sayapnya terisi racun atau terkadang asam sejenis Hidrogen Fluorida (HF).'' Death Grip Death Grip sendiri adalah kekuatan yang berasal dari penyatuan darah hewan yang disuntikkan kedalam tubuh sehingga penggunanya memiliki fisik yang setara dengan hewan tersebut. Shira sendiri telah dijadikan bahan percobaan oleh ayahnya saat berusia 3 tahun tanpa ia sadari, beruntungnya uji coba itu berhasil sehingga saat ia menginjak usia 7 tahun mendiang kakaknya membahas Death Grip miliknya sambil latihan. Death Grip sendiri dapat diaktifkan jika Shira terkena serangan lawan sehingga ia memiliki kekuatan dua kali lipat dari pukulan yang ia terima. Walau begitu, Death Grip tidak memberikan ketahanan pada pemakainya sehingga Shira akan tumbang jika mendapat pukulan dalam kondisi mengenakan Death Grip. Death Grip sering dipakai jika Shira ingin mengalahkan musuhnya secara cepat. Namun terkadang amarah dan rasa takut memancingnya untuk memakai Death Grip tanpa sengaja. Setelah insiden di Pulau Valora, Shira bisa mengendalikan Death Grip dengan baik. Death Grip''nya bahkan dapat aktif tanpa harus lepas kendali ataupun menerima pukulan. Sayang pengendalian ''Death Grip ini berujung menjadi penyalahgunaan sehingga Shira sering menggunakan ini untuk memberikan rasa takut kepada orang di dekatnya. Kelemahan Shira adalah orang yang tergolong temperamental sehingga tiap serangannya mudah ditebak apabila Shira terprovokasi oleh lawannya. Ia juga sensitif jika mendengar seseorang membahas mendiang abangnya atau orang terdekatnya. Shira juga diketahui akan bimbang ketika ia diharuskan bertarung melawan orang terdekatnya sehingga sifatnya akan liar seperti singa ketika ia tidak bisa mengambil sisi, dengan kata lain ia akan membabi buta menyerang siapapun. Walau menggunakan Death Grip sekalipun, Shira masih mampu dikalahkan oleh orang yang lebih kuat dan lincah darinya, termasuk orang yang dapat menghindari serangannya dalam keadaan Death Grip. Ia juga dapat dikalahkan oleh serangan magis karena Shira tidak memiliki kemampuan magis. Penggunaan Death Grip dengan emosi yang tidak stabil dapat merugikan Shira. Selain ia akan kehabisan amunisi lebih cepat karena emosi yang tidak terkendali, tenaganya juga akan terkuras habis setelah pemakaian Death Grip. Selain itu penyuntikan darah secara bersamaan dari makhluk yang berbeda bisa menyebabkan malfungsi Death Grip terhadap tubuhnya, kemungkinannya antara kehilangan kendali atau kematian karena tubuh Shira tidak mampu menyerap kekuatan musuh yang berbeda disaat bersamaan. Relasi Friedrich Maximillian Pertemuan pertama Shira dengan Friedrich cukup spontan pada awalnya, namun perlahan mereka membangun hubungan kakak beradik karena keduanya saling bergantung. Dimana Friedrich saat itu lagi butuh uang dan pangan, sedangkan Shira butuh seseorang yang menjadi tolak ukurnya. Shira yang semakin lama merasakan kemiripan Friedrich dengan mendiang kakaknya pun semakin penasaran dan berusaha menyelidiki Friedrich. Ia pun menggunakan segala metode yang ia lakukan dengan mendiang kakaknya seperti mencuri makanan dan membuat onar. Walaupun begitu mereka saling bahu - membahu dalam bertempur dimana mereka saling melindungi satu sama lain. Kemampuan mereka pun hampir mirip dimana keduanya menyerap kekuatan lawan untuk dipakai menyerang balik. Bahkan disaat kondisi Valora sedang chaos, mereka masih akrab walau memiliki pendapat yang berbeda. Lily de Arthur Floria Pertama kali bertemu Lily, Shira masih terbilang dingin sampai Lily menyapanya dengan ramah. Mereka pun pada akhirnya berada dalam satu kamar. Kehadiran Lily di kamar asrama Shira memberikan dampak positif dimana Shira mengurangi hobi mencurinya karena Lily yang sering memasak. Walau begitu Lily masih kewalahan bersama Friedrich apabila Shira berbuat onar sampai Lily sudah berada di titik pasrah. Tapi mereka tidak kapok mengurus Shira. Hubungan mereka berdua pun berkembang dari sekedar teman sampai Shira dan Lily merasakan apa arti kekeluargaan yang sesungguhnya walau dipenuhi dengan suasana Pulau Valora yang kondisinya sangat kacau. Bahkan Shira menonton Lily saat Lily sedang bertempur di Arena. Banaspati Merupakan sosok kakak pertama di asrama Fins of Leviathan yang tidak kalah baik dengan Friedrich dan Lily, dimana Banaspatilah yang hobi membuat onar bersama Friedrich dan Senja sehingga Shira sendiri sabar mengurusi ketiga abangnya. Walau saat pertama bertemu Shira sangat enggan berkenalan dengannya karena sifat genit Banaspati. Meski begitu, mereka tetap mendukung satu sama lain dan kompak dalam urusan serius. Senja Putra Sosok kakak yang ia jumpai di asrama Wings of Ziz karena menjual bayam belanda dengan jumlah produksi yang cukup banyak. Berawal dari sering mengejek satu sama lain, mereka membangun hubungan kakak beradik. Senja pun terkadang sering mendatangi kamar asrama Shira untuk sekedar bermain dan bersenang - senang. Walaupun Senja telah menjadi wakil ketua OSIS, Shira sebagai anggota tidak pernah bersalam sapa formal dengannya. Malah mereka masih sempat meledek satu sama lain seolah mereka setara. Setelah insiden chaos di pulau, Shira jarang bertemu Senja namun mereka masih saling berbicara. Darmi Putri Ningsih Awal mereka berjumpa masih tidak jelas. Sebagai teman, Darmi merupakan orang yang paling sial dimana ia selalu terbuai dalam sifat manipulatif Shira. Darmi sendiri memiliki rasa suka terhadap Shira namun ketidakpekaan Shira terhadap respon semua wanita yang ia katakan "aneh" membuat Darmi kadang bimbang terhadap perasaannya ke Shira karena Shira menganggap apa yang dia katakan tidak masuk akal. Seiring berjalannya waktu, hubungan mereka terlihat renggang. Terlebih karena masing - masing telah memiliki sosok "kakak" yang lebih menyayanginya. Theme Song Trivia * Walau mayoritas Shira dibekali oleh ilmu bertempur, Shira masih mampu melakukan hal seperti menjahit, memasak dan memotong rambutnya sendiri. * Shira bisa disogok dengan makanan dalam jumlah banyak. * Shira memiliki stok makanan banyak didalam kamar asramanya untuk Friedrich dan Lily. * Sifat Shira lebih menyerupai seekor kucing. * Shira memiliki taring yang cukup panjang akibat dari suntikan yang diberikan oleh orang tuanya. * Penampilan Shira selalu didasari fungsi survival. * Shira lebih unggul dalam bidang mekanis. Namun karena gaya bertarungnya, Ia memilih masuk ke asrama Horns of Behemoth. * Shira lebih dekat dengan Friedrich dikarenakan kemiripannya dengan mendiang kakaknya. * Shira berada di asrama pria bersama Friedrich dan Lily. * Shira membenci anak kecil. * Kalian baca data palsu ngomong - ngomong... Versi Lain Kategori:Peserta Kategori:Original character Kategori:Horns of Behemoth Kategori:Battle Rally: Academy Kategori:Battle Rally Kategori:Perempuan